


The Beast Wincestiel

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Bestiality, Bickering, Crack, Creature Castiel, Creature Dean, Creature Sam, Dragon Castiel, Dragon Dean, Dragon Sam, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Legend tells of a fierce dragon that would burn through villages, killing everyone it found.  Two brave women set out to slay the beast Wincestiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](spnpolybingo.tumblr.com) (which is being run by the very awesome Christy), and this fic is for the Abaddon Castiel Dean Naomi Sam square.

No one knew where it had gotten its name. The creature was centuries old, and the tales of the brave knights who fought the beast were merely bedtime stories for children. No one did anything like that anymore.

The creature named Wincestiel lived in the mountains, where not many people dared to go, but Abaddon never could let things go.

"I'm not waiting all day," Abaddon said, frowning at her lover.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "No, you're not going!"

"We're just going to have a nice picnic in the park," Abaddon said, caressing Naomi's face and pulling her closer. "You don't want to have lunch with me? It could be very romantic."

Naomi fought the urge to roll her eyes again. "You're not going to give up on this."

Abaddon smirked. "Nope," she said, grabbing the cooler and hefting it over her shoulder before walking out the front door of their cabin.

Naomi sighed, but she put her jacket on and followed the love of her life out the door.

*

"No, I like that one better," Dean said, yanking them over to the next tree.

"No! This one!" Sam growled, waving his head around and smacking the back of his skull into Dean's neck.

Cas snorted, a little bit of fire poofing out his nostrils. "If you can't decide, we don't eat today."

Sam and Dean turned to look at the head between theirs, Dean shocked and Sam pissed.

"What?" Cas asked, then shrugged their shoulders. "I'm tired of you two fighting all the time. We're hungry!"

Sam sighed and Dean scrunched his snout up, which meant he didn't really want to agree, but he was going to anyway.

"Fine," Dean said, using their left arm to pat their stomach, "let's eat from the apple tree today."

Sam smiled, his big teeth on display as he reached up with their right hand and used a claw to stab through an apple, pulling it down and popping it into his mouth, munching happily.

"You just wanted apples because you're sick of getting fur stuck in your teeth," Dean said, letting Cas control their left arm as he reached out and grabbed another apple.

Sam nodded. "You're right," he said, then held up another apple and blew fire over it, careful not to burn their hand and arm. "Here, quit whining."

Dean felt a warmth spread through their chest as he opened his mouth and let Sam toss the apple in. Dean loved fired apples, and it was always more tasty when Cas or Sam cooked it for him.

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean said, munching on his apple.

"Did you hear that?" Cas asked, their body tensing.

Dean frowned as Sam sniffed the air. Yes, they could smell it. Humans.

"Do we hide?" Cas asked, moving their body a few steps toward their cave.

Sam shook his head. "No, we have to deal with it or they'll start bothering us again."

Dean sniffed the air again. "I... I think it's two women. They're sending their women after us? What are they gonna do?"

Cas gasped. "Maybe they want us to try for another human dragon hybrid!"

Dean and Sam both turned toward him and scowled.

Cas shrugged their shoulders. "What?! It was fun!"

"Yeah, for you," Dean grumbled.

"You're in the middle," Sam said, rolling his eyes, "so they assumed all that was you," he said as he waved their arm at their body.

"Hey, I've got moves," Cas said, pouting, which looked completely ridiculous on a dragon.

"They acted like we didn't even exist!" Dean said, eyes wide.

"Maybe they just thought you two were annoying," Cas said.

Dean and Sam would've taken it as an insult had they not known Cas as long as they had. He was only trying to explain the humans' behavior, not insult his brothers.

"Well we'd better do something about it," Dean said, moving them toward the sound of the women hacking their way through the forest.

Sam huffed as their dick started to poke through the sheath. "Really, guys?! Which one of you is already _that_ excited?"

Cas ducked his head and didn't speak, so both Dean and Sam knew who was responsible for it.

"Hi!" Sam said, smiling as they walked up to the two women.

They stood almost five feet taller than the humans, which meant the women had to strain their necks to look up at them.

"Whoa!" Dean said, holding out their arms when the redhead pulled out a sword. "What the fuck?!"

"Get back, beast!" the redhead said, waving the sword.

"It speaks!" the blonde said, eyes wide as she stumbled back, falling down on her ass.

"Hell yeah, we speak," Dean said, but then Cas smacked his head onto Dean's neck, so Dean shut his mouth.

"I'm sorry we startled you," Sam said, backing them up a couple steps. "We don't get a lot of visitors out here."

The redhead lunged forward and poked them in the stomach. It wasn't sharp enough to penetrate their skin, and Cas was extremely ticklish, so as they fell to the forest floor, Cas giggling and waving their arms and legs, Dean and Sam just rolled their eyes, sighing.

Dean was pleased to see that the redhead backed off, confused by their behavior instead of aiming her next thrust for one of their throats.

"That tickled!" Cas said as they sat up, using their tail to stand.

The redhead was more confused than the blonde, and when the blonde stepped forward, she held out her hand.

"My name is Naomi," she said, confident in a way she really hadn't been before they'd fallen on the floor, laughing like dorks.

"Hi, Naomi," Sam said, waving their right hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sam, and the ticklish one is Cas. Dean is on the far end there."

The redhead shook herself out of her shock and lowered her sword. "Ticklish?" she asked, frowning.

Cas used their hands to rub their tummy right where the redhead had poked them with the sword. "Yes, you tickled me with your pointy thing."

Naomi giggled, then covered her mouth with her hand as the redhead scowled at her.

"You aren't going to fight us?" the redhead asked.

"Uhm, no," Dean said, shaking his head. "Why would we do that?"

Naomi turned to the redhead. "You see? I told you the legends were only fairy tales, Abaddon!"

"Nice to meet you!" Cas said, thrusting out their right hand like they'd seen humans do so many years ago when they met other humans.

Abaddon looked up at them. "Fairy tales? All those stories about the beast Wincestiel leveling towns and burning people alive before it ate them. Those were just fairy tales?"

Dean laughed, holding their belly as Sam scowled and Cas shook his head.

"No," Cas said, "none of those stories are true. We won't hurt you. In fact, we thought you were here to-oomph!"

Dean held their hand over Cas' snout. "What our brother means to say is that we mean you no harm. We're happy here and as long as you don't try to kill us or force us out of our home, we're pretty nice."

Cas shook his head, trying to forcibly take control of their left hand again, but when that didn't work, he used their right hand to knock the left away, and he scowled at Dean.

"That was uncalled for," he complained. "You have no idea why they're here! Maybe they _want_ human dragon hybrid babies. Have you asked?"

Dean sighed as Sam made their feet shuffle nervously.

"Babies?" Abaddon asked, glancing down at the little bit of pink poking out of their sheath. "No, we weren't looking for babies."

Cas was so disappointed all three of them felt it. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Abaddon said.

Naomi reached out and put a hand on Abaddon's shoulder. "Maybe we should discuss this."

Abaddon blinked at Naomi for a moment. "Excuse me?"

"Well, we've wanted kids for years now," Naomi said, then shrugged.

Cas got so excited they poked out of their sheath even more, and Dean turned to him, eyes wide.

"Dude, really?!" Dean said, using their left hand to cover themselves.

Sam held out their right hand. "Nothing to worry about, m'lady," he said to the women, worried they'd be scared.

"She sounds interested!" Cas said, defending himself as they poked out of their sheath more and more.

Naomi chuckled, and then she giggled, and then she was belly laughing, holding her stomach and leaning over. They all stared at her.

"I'm sorry," she said, in between giggles. "This is so completely different than how I thought this day would go. Here we are discussing babies with a dragon in the forest while the dragon fights with itself about its little penis poking out."

Abaddon smirked, and then she was giggling too. "You can't make this shit up."

"We're not an it," Cas said, frowning. "And our penis is average to large, thank you very much."

Naomi started giggling again, and she held her hands out. "I'm sorry. That was very rude of me. I'm sure it's a very large penis."

Dean stood them up straighter. "Yeah, it is. And who says we'd let you carry our babies anyway," he said, looking down his snout at them.

Naomi forced away the laughter. "I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean to insult you. This was just very unexpected, and I know you're not an it. You three are very lovely, and I'm glad we met you."

Cas smiled. "So you want to fuck?"

Sam sighed, shrugging their shoulders as he gave up.

Dean turned to Cas. "Dude!"

Cas stuck out his tongue at Dean, and both women gasped. Cas turned to the women, smirking. "Did you like that?" he asked, sticking his tongue out again and letting it unfurl, wiggling the tip back and forth. It was very long.

"Uhm, y-yes, that's quite impressive," Abaddon said, eyes wide as she stared at his tongue.

"They like my tongue," Cas whispered loudly as he leered at Dean.

Dean huffed out a laugh. "You act like you haven't gotten laid in decades."

"We haven't!" Cas said.

"Dude, I blew us just this morning!" Dean said, holding up their arms.

"And _I_ fingered us while he was blowing us!" Sam said.

"That's not the same," Cas said, frowning. "I like fucking," he said as he thrust their hips forward and back.

"Oh," the women said at the same time, eyes on their penis, which was even further out of their sheath.

"Well, uhm," Naomi said, turning to Abaddon, "I suppose we need to, like, talk about it, right?"

Abaddon looked to Naomi, then back at the rather large penis poking out of the sheath. "Ah, well, maybe we've talked about it enough. You're right. We _have_ wanted a baby for years now."

"And the fertility clinics are expensive," Naomi said, shrugging.

"And human dragon hybrids are totally adorable," Abaddon said, then reached up and ran a finger over her lower lip.

"I'm really good at the fucking," Cas said, moving their hips again.

Dean reached up and smacked Cas' neck with their left hand. "Dude!"

"I think they'll assume we're all good at it," Sam said, and Cas nodded. "We can't hid the fact that we're all in one body."

"True," Dean said, nodding.

"So?" Cas asked, grinning at the women.

"Okay, let's do this thing," Abaddon said, then started to strip out of her clothes.

"Whoa, whoa," Sam said, holding their arms out. Both women froze. "We're not just a toy."

"Yeah, at least have dinner with us first," Dean said.

Cas sighed. "They're right. We enjoy spending time with people. Have you ever had fired apples?"

Naomi smiled, amused by the creature. "No, can't say as I have."

"Well, then you're in for a treat," Dean said as they turned around and headed for the tree they were just eating from.

"Follow us!" Sam said over their shoulder. "We'll make you the best fired apples you'll ever taste!"

"And when we're finished eating the apples," Cas said, "we'll eat _you_ out."

Dean grinned when he heard the women hurry to pick up their things and follow them.


End file.
